Gotham: From First To Last
by ChaosEncharnate
Summary: Gotham City. As young Bruce Wayne returns to his birthright city. After years of private schooling and grooming for his role in the city, he finally ascends the throne of WayneCorps. He discovers quickly however that it is lonely at the top of the city. His new role as protector of the city is tested in many ways. (This is a fresh take on Batman, new and old faces alike.)
1. Prologue: Dark City

Gotham: From First To Last

"I remember that night like it was yesterday." Lieutenant Gordon said as he closed his eyes. He ran a rough hand through his short rust colored hair as he replayed the memory. "It was 1982 at the time. The call had come in at eleven o'clock that there had been a shooting behind the Ol' Gotham Theatre. It was a weird call, no one was saying much about it and there was a tense feeling in the air as I stepped out of the squad car." the older lieutenant said, taking a moment to sip his bitter and black cup of coffee. "That's when I saw him. You see protocol was that for any violent situation involving a child, protective services had to be called in. As anyone back then could have told you that meant two more hours of hell for this little guy. He was just sitting there, his arms wrapped around...well you get it. A whole lot of blood and no one around to help. The car that had responded before me was just sitting there. As you know this city takes it out of you hard. For a beat cop it was just another shooting, all be it a high profile one." Gordon shifted uncomfortably on his desk as he said it.

"This city changes people, and not for the better. But that kid. He was sitting there in his own hell that the city couldn't touch. So I broke protocol. I moved over to the kid and took off my coat. It was mid fall then and his breath was hanging in the air. When I wrapped my coat around his shoulders I stuttered out something of an apology. I then saw the look in his eyes. It wasn't sadness, not in the traditional sense. This eight year old kid looked at me with the eyes of a man. Those eyes told me that this was his burden. They told me that this city had made an enemy that night and it would regret it. Don't ask me how I know but I can imagine that if something ever happened like that to my kids..." He shuddered before taking another mouthful of coffee.

He looked at his new partner who seemed glued to his seat at the story. "Bruce Wayne. That little boy was the most terrified I had ever been as a cop. Not only for the soul of this city, but for the soul of a little boy who had his whole life ripped away. No crying, no screaming, just a over-whelming sense of cold sadness." He said as he looked down at the rookie cop. "So when you ask if the crazies scare me kid, hell no. I know better than that. They might be bizarre, insane, or otherwise super-powered, but one thing is for sure." He said as he placed his mug on his desk, nestling it into the old coffee stains. "If Bruce Wayne comes back out of that mansion on the hill. This city will know a whole new kind of fear from that young guy." He said as he stood up and rubbed his tired eyes under his glasses. "Well rookie, thats enough show and tell for tonight. Lets get down to the car and see what all the commotion is up at Wayne Manor." He said, sounding almost regretful.

The new detective nodded in slight enthusiasm. "Sure thing," He said as he stood up and regarded the aging senior detective. "Do you think he'll remember you after all this time?" The rookie asked a little uncertain where the line was with his partner.

Gordon looked at him and shook his head as he slipped his suit jacket over his chest rig. "Grayson, if he remembers me I would be surprised as hell." He said as he tossed the keys to the squad car at his partner. "Now shut up and drive." He said with a tone that let him know the conversation was finished.

"...After all these years...It had to be him again..."

When the police car finally arrived, it had started to rain. The early spring showers were heavier this year and Gordon felt a chill go through his lower back. "Damn rain.." He said as they opened the doors and made a hasty move to the front doors of the manor. Wayne Manor had always been an impressive sight, even when Jim Gordon was a kid. To this day it still felt impressive but more in the way one looks at a sad painting. The lights were off with only spartan lighting cascaded around the front door. The outside areas falling into disrepair and slow suburban decay. Once he depressed the doorbell he heard movement inside that was hushed but clumsy. He tried the door, finding it to be unlocked. "Gun out Dick, this could be trouble." Jim said as he pushed through the heavy front doors. He heard what sounded like a scuffle coming from the drawing room and moved from cover to cover.

"We have to get the hell out of here!" came a young mans voice that sounded pained.

"Fuck that! I'm not letting this rich asshole get the best of me!" Another older voice said before a thud silenced his yelling, replacing it with a muffled scream.

"You bas-" another hit silenced the younger voice.

Jim rounded the corner and saw two young men on the floor. "Freeze! Gotham police!" He yelled as he roamed the room with his pistol drawn. Aiming at the two on the floor, he looked around to see who had dropped them. He stopped cold in his tracks.

Bruce had changed much since the last time Jim had seen him. He was seventeen now, almost eighteen by his memory. His right hand was coated in blood from one of the prostrated men on the floor. He was a lean kid, muscled all the way through. His jet black hair was off set by his piercing blue eyes that looked strait through Jim. "Lieutenant, thank you for your response time." He said as he rubbed his knuckles on his right hand. "They might need medical attention." He said looking down at the two he had just incapacitated.

"You know how to fight kid." Detective Grayson said as he put on latex gloves before cuffing both of the burglars. "Jesus." he whispered under his breath. The two perps had a few broken bones and a lot of bruises. He radioed in a medical team "Fifteen minutes Lieutenant." he said as he heard footsteps behind him. At once he reached for his gun and turned to face the front door.

"Master Wayne is everything alright?" the man said as he held a shotgun in a downturned position.

"It's alright Alfred." Bruce said as he motioned for Detective Grayson to relax. "The detectives here were just helping us remove some unwanted guests." He said as he motioned to the two burglars who were moving in and out of consciousness.

Alfred placed the shotgun against the mantle. "Let me see to your hand." He said as he stepped past the detectives, taking hold of his hand and grabbing one of the dust covers from the chair and wrapping his knuckles.

The ambulance arrived to take the two would-be burglars to Gotham Central Hospital. "Damn Jim, these two got tuned up pretty bad. Your saying a seventeen year old did this?" The EMT said as he loaded up the second suspect into the ambulance. "A broken nose on both of them at least. Not to mention the bigger guy has a broken collarbone and possibly a busted eye socket." He said as he shook his head. "This Wayne kid sure can hit." He said as he closed the two doors.

Jim sighed and took out a pack of cigarettes he kept hidden in his vest pocket. Placing it in his mouth and lighting it, he sighed out deeply as the smoke filled his tired lungs.

"You know, Barbara would kill me if she found out I let you smoke on duty." Dick said as he motioned for the pack. He took his own cigarette from the pack and lit it. "Only one for both of us." He said with a smirk.

Gordon nodded and let a smirk roll over his face. "Fair enough." he said as they both looked to the door frame. "He is just as strong as I remember." He said as he regarded the boy. 'No' Gordon thought. 'Thats' wrong. He's a man now by the look of him.'

"This city does this to young boys Dick. Makes men out of boys."

"Damn this City."


	2. Chapter 1: Dynasty

Chapter 1: Dynasty

"That was a bit cold don't you think Master Wayne."

Alfred Pennyworth looked to his charge appraisingly. He had been with the son of his late employer for all of the young mans life. In certain ways he felt himself a surrogate father. He had always noticed a darkness inside of the young man ever since the murder of his parents. On one hand he had shown great kindness to those less fortunate than himself. On the other, his disdain for the criminal element had given him a hard edge.

"Yes. I suppose it was Alfred." Bruce said as he saw the ambulance and the police cruiser drive away from his estate. "However if I am to know what this city requires I need to test it don't I?" He said as he removed the chair cover from his knuckles. Looking down at them he noted that he had a small cut before looking to his caretaker. Bruce had more respect for that man than anyone else in the world. His council was always welcome.

"Still, staging a home invasion to do so...perhaps next time we should simply observe." Alfred said as he took the shotgun from the doorframe and placed the inactive firearm on the mantle above the fireplace.

Bruce simply nodded and sat in one of the high backed chairs by the fireplace. He had paid a local art fence for a painting that only his estate had. It was a large expense but he had recorded the timing down mentally. "Twenty-three minutes Alfred, and that was from Lieutenant Gordon's office. A man who has the most noble compass I know." He said, folding his hands together and placing the tips of his fingers against his forehead.

Alfred excused himself. He knew that at this moment the young master needed his thinking space. "I will brew us a pot of tea." he said simply with a slight bow.

Bruce was planning it all out. He had heard the stories of Gotham ever since he left for an english boarding school after his parents murder. It had become a pit of injustice and crime. The police force was a joke, their pay-offs coming in monthly from the mob run by Victor Falcone.

Bruce Wayne was turning eighteen in two days time. That meant he would be given over control of the board of WayneCorps. He had many enemies to this endeavor and made sure that his return to his manor was as quiet as possible. Until tonight he wanted no one to know. Now Lieutenant Jim Gordon, his partner Richard Grayson, and a couple of EMTs were aware. The two would-be burglars would be in the hospital too long to talk to any of their contacts. He had calculated everything. In two days time, he would show this city just what the Wayne family had become.

Placing the tea-pot next to his charge, Alfred took up the seat next to Bruce. "You will be quite the talk of the town Master Bruce. Are you prepared for the burden of this new role?" He questioned, fully knowing the answer.

"Yes Alfred. I have prepared myself since I was eight years old." Bruce said as he took his cup of tea from the platter Alfred had prepared. "In two days time, Gotham will have a new protector." He said as he looked into the fire.

"This is Angela Pryde for Gotham Central News, reporting to you live from WayneCorps headquarters. We have just received information that the young figurehead of the company, Bruce Wayne, has been confirmed to be in attendance today. Here he comes!"

The flash of cameras and the excited voices of reporters filled the interior of the Rolls Royce. "Good luck Master Wayne. It looks as though you are going to need it." Alfred said before stepping out of the car and moving to the back of the luxury sedan.

Once the doors were open, Bruce was flooded with a wall of noise. Questions were flying at him so fast he knew it would be impossible to answer them all. He placed a warm smile on his face that felt sewn on. "Ladies, Gentlemen. I will be happy to answer all questions posed once I have settled my affairs with the board. We will meet back here in two hours." He said as he extended his hands out in a dramatic way. "Till then." he said with a light smirk as he turned to move into the gigantic skyscraper. Breathing out deeply, Lucius Fox ran a hand over his short hair and looked at his watch once more. The boardroom had taken on a kind of pregnant silence that could be shattered any moment. When the doors finally opened, he could feel the mood of the room change. He knew that many of the boards members weren't happy having an eighteen year old child come into a multinational corporation. Let alone as the head of the board. He was optimistic however. Lucius had worked for Michael Wayne before he was killed and knew that the man knew what he was doing. Even if it was from beyond the grave.

The room stood up as one at the entrance of their new chairman. He took the top chair that had been sitting vacant since his fathers death, running a hand over the leather before swiveling it around. "Please, be seated." he said cooly as his blue eyes glanced over the faces of his fellow board members. He took his chair and leaned forward. He was dressed in a sharp black power suit, golden cufflinks, and a crisp white shirt. He had opted not to wear a tie, feeling it would be important to give an air of arrogant youth to the older board members. He wanted them on their toes. "Mr. Fox, if you could start of the meeting." He said as his gaze rested on the older gentleman.

"Of course Mr. Wayne. WayneCorps has been expanding int-" he was cut off before had even begun by an insistent cough from across the table.

"Mr. Wayne, if I may?" a younger man in his mid forties said, standing up and adjusting his red tie.

"By all means Mr. Forrester." Bruce deferred as he leaned forward in the chair. He had read up extensively on all of the board members. He knew how important this exchange was.

"You know the mission of your fathers company. He set many guidelines for us to follow and in the years of his absence we have done everything. Our expansions and our developments have followed his wishes. The one factor in this that has taken us all by surprise is, quite frankly, where you fit into this." he said as he turned and faced Bruce fully. "You are only eighteen, with no previous business experience. No qualifications to run this company as its head board member, and no claim other than that passed down by your fathers will." He said simply. "I say we put to a vote as to the confidence this company has in you being its head." he said as he sat down.

The room was quiet after this statement. It had been true for all of them. The elephant in the room that none of them felt comfortable approaching. All except for Daniel Forrester.

He was playing his part in Bruce's plan perfectly. "Very well Mr. Forrester. I do make one request with this however. We will vote twice. Once now, then once at the end of the meeting." he said simply.

This unnerved Forrester but he conceded with a nod. "Very well Mr. Wayne. All in favor of removing Bruce Wayne as WayneCorps head of the board?" He asked simply. A majority of the hands in the room went up. Some averting their eyes to the floor as if in shame. "Any opposed?" he asked. The hands that did not go up remained in their laps as to abstain. There was one man however who's hand raised without hesitation. Lucius Fox.

Bruce was fairly surprised by this which only showed slightly on his face with the slight raise of an eyebrow. "Very well. I wish to have the floor before the vote is called once more." he said as he leaned back.

"But of course." Forrester said as he smiled a bit too smugly for his own good. He had believed that his ploy worked and he would soon be sitting where the upstart youth was now.

"Perfect. Before I begin this presentation however. Might we relocate to somewhere a bit more open?" He said as he stood up and looked at the thirteen other members of the board.

They of course were confused by this request. One of the board members expressed such confusion. "Where are you suggesting Mr. Wayne? This is the most secure room in the building for this type of meeting."

Bruce shook his head slightly at this. "That may have been true when my father was in charge of this company but there are several places more secure in this tower that aren't so easily compromised." he said as he moved to the intercom set up in the center of the room. Without a further word he undid the top of the system and removed the top circuit board of the system, effectively damaging it to no longer function. He then pressed the intercom button. "Ms. Culler, would you please come into the board room. There seems to be a shortage in one of the phones." he asked simply.

"She won't be able to hear you with the intercom damag-" Lucius began to say before a response came from the speaker which had been disconnected.

"Right away Mr. Wayne." the voice said in a smoothed tone. The doors opened to the room and Bruce had turned to place both his hands on the table. When the woman entered the room she stopped dead in her tracks. The whole boardroom looked shocked and the intercom she had been called on was disconnected. "Shit..." she said as she turned and ran from the conference room.

Bruce had planned for this as well and two of the security officers for the building stepped from around the corner, catching her as she ran strait into them. "Thank you gentlemen. Please notify the authorities with the card I handed you Officer Stevens." he said as he moved to close the doors once more.

The whole room was silent once more. This time with shock and disbelief rather than the tension so held before.

Bruce moved back to the intercom and removed more circuits before removing a small electronic device from the interior. He placed it on the table in front of Lucius and then moved back to his chair. "Could you tell me Mr. Fox where this device is developed?" He said as he placed his elbows on the back of his chair.

Lucius, still shocked at the development of the situation, took a close look at the electronic bug. "This is..." he started to say before his words caught in his throat. "This is from Blackstone Industries. Judson Caspian...the bastard..." he said as he picked it up, turning it over in his hand.

"This right here is the biggest problem in WayneCorps. Not the illegal chemical dumping in South America, Not the underpaid migrant workers in our Texas branch. No, those are problems that will be dealt with in the next few months. Before that happens however, we will stop this espionage and money syphoning." He said as he looked each of them in the eye. "Mr. Cartwright. Can you pull up a display of WayneCorps current expenditures up on the display?" he said as he pointed to the wall. He had studied the blueprints of Wayne Tower and had received a full diagnostic of all the improvements over the years.

As the display screen emerged from the wall it began showing an overlaying pattern of stock climbs and percentages. It also showed the gross income of the company. "Now can you isolate the payouts to contractors?" Bruce said as he focused on the numbers. "There. Enhance that payout." He said as he pointed to a slight decreased margin. "That company. The one we have been slowly buying out for the past three years. Imagenetix. It is a shell company." He said as he revealed his final card. "If you look at their profit margins, they have been slowly dying in the stocks. However their personal profits have skyrocketed throughout the company. They plan to open up another company called InterGen. InterGen just signed a massive contract with a company called Sky Course Dynamic. This company is funded and run by three of the board members of Blackstone Industries." He said.

The room started erupting into gasps and second guessing. "What the hell are you talking about Wayne? We have been on top of this deal every step of the way. There is no way thats possible!" Forrester exclaimed, standing from his chair and glaring at the young man.

"I know this comes as a shock Mr. Forrester. I know you all must be feeling uncertain and more than a little confused. Especially you Mr. Lighter." He said pointing at the man towards the end of the table.

"I-I don't know what you mean!' the man said trying to laugh off his outing. "I don't even have any oversite on this deal." He said as he waved his hand like batting away a fly.

"Your right. You have no dealing with this at all. Which begs the question as to why your private jet took you to the Imogenetix compound not but two months ago." Bruce said as he reached into his jacket pocket and placed transcripts of phone records. "Or to why you have been in constant communication to the head of research Jarvis Tetch. The new research lead at InterGen." He said as Lucius lifted up the papers.

"Daniel, you fool. What have you done?" Lucius said as he cast the papers at the man. Lucius had been the head of research and development for five years now and it always seemed like Blackstone and other companies were getting copycats of his ideas for the past three of those years.

"I will not sit here and take these accusations from a child!" The man said as he stood and pounded his fist against the large mahogany desk.

"Your correct Mr. Lighter, you will not. We will be in contact with your attorney." He said as he motioned for the doors. "You are dismissed from this board." He said as the man shook visibly before turning and exiting the room.

After this revelation the room had many shocked looks and constant chatter before Bruce sat down once more. "Now, with that being said. I have many things in this company that will require change. I am going to be doing thorough department sweeps and optimize this company. I will make us stronger and a beacon of light in this city so covered in darkness. If you are willing to stand with me, I can save this company, and with it this city." He said showing more emotion than he had since stepping foot in the room. "My father gifted me with this company, knowing that I would be the man he would have raised me to be." He said as he clenched his hands together. "Mr. Forrester. Please call the second vote."

The front doors of the WayneCorps building opened and the reporters once again were like moths to the flame known as Bruce Wayne. He motioned for them to stand around. "As promised I will answer any questions you may have. But first, I want you all to know that the board has voted unanimously. I am here to stay." He said. The questions erupted. Bruce put on the smile of a young man at the peak of his life.

Once inside the car. Bruce exhaled deeply and placed his face in his hands. "Take us home Alfred." He said as he laid back against the chair.

"It sounds like things went just as you said they would Master Bruce." Alfred said as he drove through downtown towards the city limits. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking into the rearview.

"I will be. There is a lot of work to be done if my fathers...my company is going to survive." Bruce said as he looked out the side window. He saw people filling the streets as the mid-day rush started. People going to their homes and apartments. "Look at them Alfred. All of these people just living their lives. Some of them happy, some of them sad, some of them not even realizing whats going on around them." He said as he saw a group of kids his age sitting in a cafe.

"God what I wouldn't do to be one of them..."


End file.
